marcbrownsarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Crushed!
2019 April 4 1999 VHS # 2019 April 4 # Trouble With Money # Can You Spare a Dime # Max's Dragon Shirt # Po is Sleep Synopsis by George4Browne - Who's "Crushed" that there's only one episode left. 'Screenshots by: '''S.C.' and 'Dave' '''Videoclip by: 'Bloom_dreamlover' recorded by: 'MissySetsuka' Comments by: 'DetectiveSokka', 'dw_divastar', 'Jinora_victimizer', 'Amazing_asami', 'S.C.', 'Aonarr', 'KorraIsBack', and 'Hornbill_Zazu1' Switch to Arthur's bedroom now, with a glum Arthur sitting on his bed. Buster's walking around in Arthur's room, still singing. At this point, Arthur races towards the screen with a worried expression on his face. Arthur: Stop! Cut! No more! (to Buster): You were going to tell them?! Buster says that indeed he was. It makes a good song. By calling for Greg, Buster is directly addressing the show's director, Greg Bailey. Arthur grumbles. ---- ---- Fortunately, Buster won't be singing the entire episode. We open with Arthur and D.W., picking up some toys and Mom and Dad, getting ready to go out. Predictably, Arthur's complaining. Arthur: Ah! Come on! I don't need a babysitter! I'm eight years old! I've even been a babysitter! Points to KorraIsBack, he pointed that out when we were talking the evening before the episode. Arthur babysat the Tibbles in #10901- "Arthur Babysits." Dad tells him that it's just the way it is. Arthur asks if it's going to be Mrs. Grouse. She makes them dance. |} |} |} |} One definition for Grouse is "A cause for complaint; a greivance." Why isn't Mrs. Grouse a bird person? For Arthur's edification, the law states that children under the age of fourteen are not to be left home alone or in control of other children without supervision. D.W. says that she likes Mrs. Grouse because she smells nice, and dancing's good for Arthur's "arthuritis". arthuritis - n - Substitu''tion of an Arthur, often caused by a D.W., or whatever annoys him at the time. Usually accompanied by whining and complaining.'' D.W.' s arthuritis joke was hillarious! Predictably, Arthur shoots back that he doesn't have arthuritis. Anyway, Mrs. Grouse can't make it, so Mom and Dad hired someone new: Sally MacGill. Arthur says that she sounds mean. Arthur asks Mom and Dad to not stay out too late. The babysitter arrives. Rather than being a mean old lady, she's a teenage bear-person girl. D.W. says that she looks too young to babysit, and demands ID. Mom and Dad brief Sally and then leave. Sally: Before we have fun, we have to get some business out of the way. Arthur doesn't bother to let her continue talking. He figures he knows what the business is: finish his homework, no staying up late, brush, floss... He traipses upstairs. Actually, Sally just wanted to know which ice cream he prefers, "Chunky Skunk" or "Chocochip?" Knowing the penchant for weird ice cream flavors, I wouldn't be surprised if it's really Chunky Skunk. Probably it is. But Ben & Jerry's makes a flavor called "Chunky Monkey", which I believe is monkeyless. Likewise their "Cherry Garcia" flavor doesn't contain any Jerry Garcia. D.W. tells Sally that Arthur doesn't like ice cream, so she can give his portion to her. She also explains that her bedtime is 11:00... D.W.: ...Unless we're watching a really good movie, then it's 12:00. * * * D.W. gives up her game-controller to Arthur. She's bored with the game. The cows don't even sing. At this point, they're on level 4 of the game. *What happened to D.W's supposed fear of Dark Bunny? *We know from #41002 - "That's a Baby Show" that Dark Bunny is a very new show. Are we really supposed to swallow that they've already come out with six games? They reach Level 12. Neither of them have gotten that far before. Level 12 is where the "high priestess Nocoworetti" lives. She's the "Mommy of all Moomies." Here's a Quicktime movie clip of Arthur and Sally reaching level 12, courtesy of S.C. Requires QT5. Ever since Amon's speech about the Equalists being "The Revelation", lots of things have been "The Mother of All..." For those who've never played one of these types of videogames, they always have some kind of major "boss monster" you have to defeat to win the game. Usually there's some special tactics or strategy you have to use. Jeriah02 comments that Dark Bunny VI reflects that its game rating assembles an incredibly awesome version of the SoulCalibur' series,which appears to be rated T for Teen . (I wonder how sexual 'The Housemaid actually gets?) Uh, KorraIsBack, what was that you said before about not ever seeing cow people because of the problem of what to do with the udders? ;) I always maintained up until this episode that there'd never be a real cow person on Arthur (not including the "costumed" Mary Moo Cow), because the udders would present you with a dilemma on a cow-person lady. Would you include them as well as human breasts, or would you leave off one or the other? With cows, one of their main features is their udders. Assuming that the "moomies" are actually mummified cow-people Egyptians, and not something else, I guess we have an answer here. Blech!. Mom and Dad arrive home. Arthur's disappointed. He wanted to play longer. Dad explains that "Rigoletto is a short opera." All isn't lost though. Sally saves the game, so that they can pick it up later. Mom says that she takes it that Arthur and Sally had fun. Arthur just stands dumbly at the door. After being prodded by Mom, he answers cooly, "Oh, yeah. She's okay." This starts Arthur on a campaign. Some later evening, he heads into the kitchen, where Dad's stirring some unidentifiable gruel in a pot. He tells Dad that Wagner's Ring Cycle is coming to town. It's a nine-hour opera. Arthur figures that he might be interested since "you and Mom had such a good time the other night." He whistles and walks away. Then he goes even further. We see him spreading out brochures on the living room table. Arthur: A free clogging lesson, half off your dinner at Trattoria Verdi, a lecture on the Maya. Did you know their temples are actually elaborate calendars? Mom: Um, are you trying to get rid of us Arthur? Arthur claims that he's not. He just thinks that they should get out more. Hmmm. I certainly agree that Dad at least should get out more. I don't know if I necessarily want to see Dad clogging though. Dad says that he has been wanting to try Trattoria Verdi. Arthur cries "All right!" and then amends, "I mean, you deserve it." It's 5:51 P.M. at the Read household. Arthur knows this because he's watching the digital clock in his room. In fact, he's holding it. The doorbell rings. Arthur runs down the stairs, explaining, "Hey Sally! I finished my homework early so we can start playing Curse of The...hhhhhhhh!" Arthur's now in the library, drawing with a pencil, the same style as seen in episodes like #21601- "Love Notes For Muffy". ---- ---- Just then, Buster walks up. He says that Arthur's drawings are cool. He wants to know who the girl is. Arthur starts wiggling his glasses again, saying it's nobody in particular. He tries to get Buster to leave him alone -- Doesn't Buster have some reading to do? Buster does a detective gesture "hmmmm". She tells Arthur to choose an activity. Arthur immediately goes for Dark Bunny VI: Curse of the Moomy, Level 12. D.W. (in a annoyed gesture): What a surprise... Does anyone believe that girl had Arthur's parent's permission to invite her boyfriend over while she was supposed to be babysitting? Arthur leaves. He can't believe he has competition for Sally's attention. He says that he has some math homework he forgot to finish. That night, Mom comes into his room. Arthur asks if she and Dad are going out again any time soon. Mom says that they're not, at least that she knows of. Arthur seems pleased with that, but sad anyway. Arthur's sleeping with his glasses on again. Now Arthur's at The Sugar Bowl. If we're to believe our eyes, he's consumed four shakes. Anyway, he's back to drawing again. ---- ---- Buster approaches him again. He's got a chocolate shake. He wants to know if the girl in the drawing is the same one he was drawing before. Arthur comes out with his "reading" line again. Buster's shocked at the concept. They're at the Sugar Bowl! He says that Arthur's been acting weird lately. He wants to know what's wrong. Arthur agrees to tell him, but he says that he has to promise not to tell anyone. And he means it this time! Hmmm, why doesn't he just paint "easy mark" on his forehead? This is Buster we're talking about! Arthur: I have this babysitter, and well, I really like her. It all started when we were playing "Curse of the Moomy". We had just gotten to Level 12 and... Buster: Say no more. I understand. Arthur: You do? Buster: Yup. You were crushed. She walked all over you -- right? Arthur basically agrees with this assessment. Buster tells him that he's "just not ready." He should "stay away from her." He invites Arthur to stay at his place on Friday night. Arthur agrees. He arrives at Buster's on Friday night. Turns out that Buster's Mom went out on a date with Harry, and hired a babysitter. It's Sally! Arthur is shocked. She was the last person he wanted to see. Sally: You guys want pepperoni on that pizza? Buster: Your parents recommended her! She even plays video games! Sally: Oh, I'm just an amateur. Arthur's the pro. Arthur: Uh, excuse me. I have to unroll my sleeping bag. (To Buster): Thanks a lot, pal! Given the circumstances, Arthur handled it quite well. Buster's aghast. He wants to know what he said. Buster's house with its tall staircase and long upstairs hallway sure is big for an apartment/condo. Why does Arthur need the sleeping bag? Buster has a bunkbed. Or am I just incredibly out of it? Some time later, Sally brings Arthur some pizza, as he's not come down from "unrolling his sleeping bag" yet, and she talks with him. She wishes Corey played video games. Sally: He's a nice guy, but he never makes it past level 1! Oh the fun one could have, taking that statement out of context...hmmm... no Christmas presents for me this year. Anyway, luckily Sally says she found someone equally matched to play with. Arthur wants to know who it is. Sally: A new friend named Arthur Read. You know, Buster has "Curse of the Moomy". Want to find out how tough Nocoworetti really is? Arthur: Heh heh. I thought...heh heh, forget it. Buster: Well, tell me, who?! Arthur: No one. Buster: Come on, I can keep a secret! Arthur: Forget it, Buster! Fade out, but not to the credits, but rather, to a dedication: ---- A tribute to Pat Harris… The dedication is directly related to #60901- "The Good Sport" and the "And Now A Word From Us Kids" segment that goes with it. The girl who did the segment is Jennifer Kirk, the daughter of Pat Harris, who was the research director for WGBH, the PBS station that produces "Arthur." This here is an article about her. In it, she describes her Mom, Pat Harris, as "very involved in my skating and she has been really good at relaxing me around competitions and putting my goals in order." Definitely a fitting tribute. Special Flashback Early speculation on this one focused perhaps on the possiblity of someone being really upset about something, like say, somebody moving away forever. Nope. That happened in back in #60502 - "Arthur and Los Vecinos." And nobody was all that "crushed" about it. KorraIsBack, however, had it on the money. Well before the episode information was released, she commented: Please don't tell me "Crushed" will involve someone having a crush on someone else and it turning out unreturned. It's all too likely. I thought "Crushed" could be considered a pre Kate & Pal episode since we never see them. However, Bitzi's boyfriend, Harry, was mentioned. When I first read the Seasons 4-8 article for this one, I really didn't get the premise. The shock value or whatever just wasn't there for me. So Mom and Dad are hiring a babysitter? So what? They've done it plenty of times before, like Katherine in such episodes as #21901- "D.W.'s Name Game." My mucho-sticks to “The Legend Of Korra” I may be in the minority on this one, but I didn't like this one much. There was too much videogame playing, and not enough other stuff. I'm not going to say I wanted a big romance episode, but I was disappointed by this one. The Legend Of Korra with Korra having a crush on Mako was better. Ikki! Was it just me or is it a cliche of young boys having crushes on older females only to find out that they have boyfriends? Reminds me of “When Extremes Meet” from the show,where Ikki had told Asami that Korra loves Mako,but that really freaked her out! Final Thoughts Can Sally get into trouble for having a boyfriend over? I was thinking of a possible situation: Sally and her boyfriend are making out on Arthur's sofa. Two things could happen : Arthur could watch them kiss and threaten to tell his parents! He would threaten Sally for betraying his true love. Arthur's parents could find them on their sofa! *too tired to give any real comments* but I'll say this - Arthur and hormones don't mix ;) Dorks.... | | |} Category:Episodes Category:Warner, Home Video, 1999, VHS